


How Did We Get Here? [The Smut]

by StormEnchanter



Series: The Heart Gets What It Wants [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormEnchanter/pseuds/StormEnchanter
Summary: The missing scene where Aaron suggests Peter and he do something other than dinner.





	How Did We Get Here? [The Smut]

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is uncreative but I somehow managed to bang out this smut in under 30 minutes on a sleep-deprived brain while listening to a podcast about interns just walking into forests and turning into trees. So here you go.

“Are you being serious?” Peter whispered in a hushed breath.

“Very. What do you say, Peter B. Parker? How do you feel about getting married a third time?”

Bursting out laughing, Peter leaned forward and stole a kiss away from Aaron. “Take me out to dinner first and I’ll think about it.”

“What do you say we do something else besides dinner?” Aaron suggested causing Peter to laugh once more as Aaron cupped his cheeks yet again, pulling the hero toward him as Peter’s hands rested against Aaron’s waist. Their lips coming together like a jigsaw puzzle that had found it’s matching pieces. Sighing into the kiss softly, Peter turned his head to the side, his lips parting with a shiver as Aaron’s own lips parted open to slip his tongue into Peter’s mouth. A shiver clawed its way up Peter’s spine as Aaron’s tongue traced over the curves of his mouth like he was trying to learn a new language. A language that only Peter spoke and he was craving to understand.

Moaning softly, Peter gasped as Aaron’s hands slid down from his cheeks to press against his waist. The anti-hero swinging Peter around until his back was pressed against the kitchen island and Aaron’s right leg was separating the hero’s legs apart. “Fuck,” the curse ripped itself from Peter’s mouth as Aaron pulled away from the kiss to plant butterfly kisses the curve of Peter’s face and down to his jaw. Each kiss leaving a searing heat behind that sent a jolt of pleasure straight down to Peter’s groin. He cursed feeling like he was a teenager all over again where even the brush of wind against his dick would cause it to harden. “Aaron—” Peter tried to say, tried to get more than his name out of his mouth. His thoughts jumbled together when Aaron pressed a kiss against the Adam’s apple of Peter’s throat that wiped every single thought in Peter’s head. Every single cell in his brain seemed to simultaneously stop at once. Peter threw his head back just as Aaron decided that was the best moment to press his leg firmly against the hard bulge of Peter’s sweatpants, he rubbed it back and forth, a hearty chuckle rumbling in Aaron’s throat as Peter’s hips jutted back and forth softly as he craved to press his groin a little firmer against Aaron’s leg, seeking to claw harder at the burst of pleasure that shut down Peter’s brain.

But Aaron was being a dick—Peter snorted at the thought—and pulled his leg back ever so slightly so that the barest hints of pleasure were jolting up Peter’s spine. “I swear to god if you don’t press your leg harder against my dick, I will divorce you.” 

“I didn’t realize New York’s greatest hero was so needy,” Aaron snorted as Peter glared at him, his hands resting against Aaron’s hips. There was a wicked smirk curling on his lips that Aaron was leery of until Peter’s fingers dug into Aaron’s jeans and pulled the anti-hero forward so that Peter’s erection pressed against the half-hard bulge that Aaron was sporting in his jeans.

The friction caused Peter to arch his back, his fingers pressing harder as he shivered at the contact. “Fuck,” his eyelids fluttered into a half-lidded state, “fuck.” Aaron threaded his hand through Peter’s hair, letting his fingers glid through the silky locks so that he could grab a handful of it, force Peter’s head back and kiss his lips in a manner that was sure to leave both of their lips bruised and swollen. When he pulled back, Peter let out a shuddering moan as he ground his hips against Aaron’s just a little harder that had the anti-hero thrusting his hips forward into the contact. “Fuck,” Peter cursed again, “is it bad that I really  _ really _ want you in my mouth right now?” If Aaron was a teenager all over again, he would have cum in his pants right then and there. “Or that I want you to fuck me against this kitchen island? Screw our neighbors hearing us, I’m sure someone would get a kick out of hearing Spider-Man getting fucked by his husband...or doing the fucking.” Aaron hated the wicked smile that Peter wore like a natural. His mouth was salivating as Peter wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, leaning up so that his lips were at the shell of Aaron’s ear.

“Yea, maybe they’d really enjoy it hearing Spider-Man begging to have a dick in his ass or mouth. God,” Peter groaned into Aaron’s ear. “Fuck me right now so all of New York can realize what they’re missing out on.” His eyes widened as Aaron slapped a hand down on his mouth, shutting up his tirade.

“Peter B. Parker,” Aaron growled, the lust so thick in his voice that it sent jolts of pleasure straight to Peter’s cock. “If you don’t shut the fuck up right now, I will cum in my pants and make sure that you have blue balls for an entire week.”

“How generous of you,” Peter chuckled as Aaron pulled away to flip Peter on his stomach. The cool surface of the marble of the kitchen island pressed against his stomach even through his shirt. He could feel Aaron yank his sweatpants down so that the chilled air brushed against his ass. “We kind of need—” Peter clamped his mouth shut when he heard the soft tear of aluminum and felt cold, viscous liquid dripping down the crack of his ass. “I don’t know whether I should be intrigued,” Peter chuckled, “or terrified that you just carry around packets of lube on you.”

“It never hurts to be prepared,” Aaron countered. Peter’s mouth parted, only for a strangled sound to rip itself from his throat as Aaron shoved two fingers in him. “Damn, and why am I not surprised that I can get two fingers in you this easily?”

“Mmm,” Peter moaned, letting his burning forehead press against the cool marble beneath him. “Now you know why I like taking long showers in the morning.”

“Maybe I should take them with you.”

“Maybe you should,” Peter moaned out as Aaron twisted his fingers inside of him. His entire body thrumming with excitement as Aaron’s fingers brushed against one particular spot that had Peter’s spine curling deliciously. Bowing his head, a stream of curses poured out of Peter’s mouth as he mumbled something about being glad Gwen was staying over at Miles’ place.

Aaron made quick work of fingering Peter’s ass, only choking out a spluttered response when Aaron asked him if he was clean. “Yea. You?”

“Got checked a few weeks ago. Everything came back negative.”

“Good,” Peter growled, “because I don’t think I’ll last if you have to go and grab a condom.”

“Fuck,” Aaron growled as he undid the zipper of his jeans to fish out his cock from his boxers. He didn’t even give Peter a chance to catch his breath before he was slamming his cock into Peter’s canal. Beneath him a stream of curses plucked themselves from Peter’s lips like a mantra from a priest as Aaron snapped his hips forward in a brutal pace that had both of them desperately chasing pleasure like two people who’d never experienced it before.

“I really don’t think I’m going to last long!” Peter cried out as he snaked a hand underneath his to wrap around his rock hard cock. His fingers slipping around the wet shaft to tug along it at a pace that reminded him of all those late nights growing up where he thought churning one out was the best thing invented since sliced bread.

Fingers gliding along his slit that was furiously dribbling out precum, Peter flicked his wrist in a manner that had his toes curling from the pleasure as he felt Aaron peppering the back of his neck with kisses. His cock twitching inside of Peter’s ass and warning both of them to Aaron’s impending orgasm. 

“Oh, shit!” Aaron cursed out, his rhythm becoming erratic as he gave a few final thrusts against the globes of Peter’s ass, his cock twitching as ropes of hot seed flooded Peter’s interior. Beneath him Peter was shaking, sweat dripping down his skin as his own orgasm clawed through him, his seed bursting out and dribbling down his finger in a hot, sticky mess.

Leaning down Aaron kissed the shell of Peter’s ear, the both of them panting furiously as their orgasms ebbed into relaxation.

“I’m not cleaning up the kitchen,” Peter panted out through sharp intakes of breath, even as Aaron chuckled above him.


End file.
